


Where The Hell Is My Bus?

by Benfrosh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: No, seriously, where is it?





	

Steve pulled up his jacket sleeve again to check the time on his watch. 4:58. Ten minutes late already. He put his arm back down, his feet tapping. He couldn't stand for this! He had places to be!

He pulled out his phone. The app said that the bus should have arrived three minutes ago, but he had been here the whole time and had seen no such thing. He huffed dramatically as he slipped his phone back, ignoring the stare he was now receiving from the woman standing next to him at the stop. 

A bus pulled up to his stop. He almost got in in excitement, but stepped off when he saw it wasn't his line. He walked away, checking his watch again. 5:01 now. Steve shook his head as he once again lowered his arm. This was simply inconceivable. What was happening to this town?

Another bus. Still not his route. He began pacing up and down the sidewalk, not caring for the rain falling on his head or the puddles staining the bottom of his pants.

Finally, with a roar that trembled the ground and a wave of chill that sent shivers down the spines of everyone nearby, a torn and crushed pile of metal surged from deep beneath the earth, opening a hole in the street with a dark wind billowing forth from it. It could barely be said to be a bus - it had jagged plates in place of wheels, holes in sheets instead of windows, and looked more like a junkyard. But it was, vaguely, bus-shaped. And it pulled up to the bus stop.

With an exaggerated groan, Steve threw his head back. "Finally! About time the damned bus shows up." With a hop and a skip, his body dissolved into the gruesome form as the woman next to him stared, mouth agape. And with a loud creak and another roar of the souls of the damned, the bus backed into the opened hole, sliding inwards and downwards as the street sealed up behind it.


End file.
